Celebrain's Ride
by CatEyes102
Summary: Celebrain is an elf in love... with a dead man! She was to be married to Boromir but her world is flipped upside-down when she's plunged into the battle for Middle Earth, with none other than Faramir, Boromir's brother.
1. To Faramir's Aid

Disclaimer: I do not own any LOTR characters, and if I did, I wouldn't be on this site.

Authors note: Please try to use constructive criticism when telling me about my story. I want to hear what you think, and I want you to correct my spelling and whatnot, but try not to be negative. Positive feedback is always welcome.

As for the "Celebrain" issue, I never meant to make her a Marysue. In my revisions I've made her less perfect. Also I didn't want her to be "Celebrian". Elrond's wife, mother of Arwen and the twins. I know her name is close, but I want her to be her own character. Next time I will be more careful when choosing a name, but sense I've already written the story with that name and used it in the title. I'm not going to change it now.

As she rode she thought. She could still feel the arrows as if she had been the one who was shot. As Celebrain thought of her beloved, tears well up in her beautiful, light blue, eyes. Boromir had been her life, the one person she had loved, and will ever love, as it felt to her. The young elf fought tears, but they came anyway. She thought of the wedding that would now never happen. She was on her way to Minas Tirith, the white city of Gondor, to tell Boromir's father, Denethor, of his son's death.

Celebrain was a Mirkwood elf, the princess actually (She was to be queen, even though the throne was her twin brother's, Legolas. She would have the throne because he abdicated it so he could roam the Wilderlands). Like all wood elves, Celebrain had long white blonde hair, and bright blue eyes that held the spark of a young elf.

Like all elves, Celebrain had the magic of her people. She was immortal and knew the spells and enchantments that could help her out of a difficult situation if needed, but she was different. When the two Trees of Valinor were destroyed by Morgoth and Feanor made the three Silmarils, some of the light escaped from the trees. It found gifted elves and attached itself to them. They then had mysterious powers over different elements of the world. Celebrain's ancestors were some of those gifted with the Light of Valinor. Those powers were then passed on to Celebrain and her brother. Their powers were over lightning and wind, though in opposite extremes. Celebrain could control lighting easier than wind and Legolas the opposite.

Celebrain rode into the city as fast as her mare Lachant would take her. She wiped her face on her sleeve, and looked down at the knobby old man ready to speak with her. "Sir, I'm here to speak with Lord Denethor. Could you take me to see him?" She asked, trying, and failing, to regain her composure.

"I'm sorry, m'lady" said the old man "His Grace gave _very_ strict orders not to be disturbed."

Noticing the emphasis on the word _very_ she said "Then he already knows about... B-Boromir's death?"

"'Fraid so m'lady" kindly patting her on the back as she dismounted. "His Grace is in a right state about it too, not meanin' any disrespect.

"How did he find out?" She asked, shaking uncontrollably.

"Lord Faramir's men found his body on the river and, brought his horn, the horn of Gondor, back for his Grace. The horn was cleaved in half. It was scary seeing them ride in with those grim faces, gave me the shivers, it did" answered the man solemnly.

Celebrain's "thank you" was cut off as a rider raced through the city screaming "Captain Faramir calls for aid, Osgiliath is under attack!"

That was all Celebrain needed to hear, she handed her reins to the man, told him to stay put, and raced up the stairs into the main hall. Her skirts were no good for fighting, so she ran towards the spare clothing room in the tower. When she got to the room she found the smaller clothing ands took a pair of breeches and a tunic. As she crossed the hall she ran head first into another elf.

"I'm so sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going" said the stranger

"No, no it was my fault," said Celebrain, looking the person she was talking to in the face "Alatariel?" The stranger nodded, "You don't remember me do you? It's Celebrain!"

"It's good to see you again!" Alatariel cried

"I know, it's been a while, we should catch up some time" Celebrain said

"I'm very sorry," Alatariel said "but I can't talk now, I must help the city healers get things in order here. I hope we talk though, later."

"Oh, yes of course" remembering what she was there for. She stood for a few seconds and watched Alatariel hurry away then she rushed down the stairs to the Armory. The place was deserted so she quickly picked up some light chain mail, leather boots, and a helmet. She didn't need a blade, bow or knife of any kind. She had special made weapons by her cousin Tradilador, the best weapons maker in all of middle earth.

When she returned for her horse the old man openly stared. "Are you really goin' to fight, m'lady?" he added, remembering his place.

"Yes I am, and there's nothing you can say to stop me" she said as he opened his mouth to argue.

He reached for Celebrain's reins, but when he touched them, he jumped back as if shocked. He stared at his hand for a second and when he looked up again, she was riding through the city gates.


	2. The Battle for Osgiliath

Celebrain rode into Osgiliath just as the Nazgul were attacking. One of them was stupid enough to try to eat her. "Away, Beast!" she cried, throwing a handful of lighting at the Nazgul. The wrieth that rode the creature screamed its terrifying scream, making the hair on Celebrain's hair stand on end. The Nazgul lurched out and grabbed Celebrain's arm. She screamed and yanked her arm out of its grip. When she pulled, her balance was thrown off and she toppled down a large flight of stairs. At the bottom she realized that theclaws that almost carried her away had ripped three giant gashes into her arm.

Suddenly a strong arm yanked her up and began to wrap her arm up with torn shirt pieces.

"Celebrain," Said the man in an angry voice, though not reflecting in the tenderness he used to wrap her arm. "What are you doing here? If your father knew... he'd rip my head off!"

"I have every right to be here" she replied, though she knew instantly that he was right, but figured that there was no turning back now. She looked down and saw three small figures standing next to him. "This is Frodo Baggins, his friend, Samwise Gamgee, and their guide, Gollum." he answered

Frodo was short, as are all hobbits, with short brown curly hair, and large feet. He wore no shoes because his feet were callused like all hobbits. His companion looked about the same except he was heavier, and he had lighter colored hair. Gollum on the other hand was a creature, unlike anything she had seen before. He had little hair, just a few pieces here and there. His skin was an ugly, grayish color. All he wore was a tattered old loincloth which was dirty and gray.

Bending down to his level she said, as kindly as could be, "Frodo Baggins, is it? Well Mr. Baggins, I don't believe you remember me. We met at Lothlorien, remember? I greeted your party."

"Yes," said Frodo coldly, "I remember you."

Celebrain stood up with a puzzled look on her face and thought to herself: _There is something strange going on with that Frodo Baggins…_

She had just retrieved her mare from the gate when she heard Faramir say to the hobbits "Stay here, don't move until I come back for you." He turned and said to Celebrain, "Well, since your here, and I know that your not going back, you might as well fight." Faramir, who looked almost exactly like his brother, was a calm leader, even under pressure. He had red-brown hair that was about shoulder length, and slightly wavy. He was wearing a Gondor coat of arms, which was a white tree surrounded by white stars with a blue background.

Smiling at Faramir she asked "What would you like me to do, my lord?"

Faramir's answer was cut off by Sam yelling up the stairs (the same stairs that Celebrain had just fallen down) at Frodo. They hadn't realized that a Nazgul had come up behind them when they were talking. It was hovering over the threshold by the stairs. Frodo was standing there, Ring of Power in his hand, holding it up to the wrieth.

"What is that idiot hobbit doing?" Celebrain yelled as she and Faramir ran towards the steps.

Suddenly Sam jumped out of nowhere and tackled Frodo down the stairs. The both came tumbling down the stairs when Celebrain got there (she was considerably faster that Faramir).

"Get them out of harms way!" she cried, running up the stairs towards the Nazgul, "I've got this under control."

When she got to the top, the Nazgul was waiting for her. It struck without warning, nearly biting her head off. She ducked just in time to save her neck (no pun intended) "You'll have to be faster than that to catch me!" she said. She threw lighting at the creature making it, and its master, screech in agony. The Nazgul thrashed around madly, catching Celebrain off her guard. It, again, gave her a deep cut this time on her right shoulder. It then came back for another attack, as Celebrain pulled out her sword. She just got it out when she realized she couldn't hold it in her right hand. She switched the sword to her left hand, but the wrieth was too fast, and knocked her down. Suddenly Faramir was standing over her with sword in hand; he took over the fight that she had just lost. She realized that he would need help and pulled together all the lightning she could hold and released it on the wrieth. It wailed and withered, trying to pull away. Faramir was knocked over by a stray wing, and jumped up in time to see the beast and master fly away.

"Faramir," Celebrain cried, "What about the hobbits?"

Faramir turned around to see what was going on with Frodo and Sam. He ran down the steps, sword drawn, to aid Sam who was at Frodo's mercy. When he got to the bottom of the stairs Frodo dropped his sword looking lost.

Celebrain returned to the base of the stair looking worse for the wear. Faramir looked at her with mingled surprise and worry.

"Your shoulder" He grunted, "Come with me, I'm sure there's someone who can fix that." Faramir then took her to a tent where a healer took over.

She was there for about thirty minutes when there a renewed sound of attack. Sudden cold fear ran through her bones. She knew the law as well as any mortal. She was bound, by The Law of Marriage, to marry the next of kin of her betrothed. That would be Faramir, then Denethor, if Faramir died. She shuttered.

She searched all over for Faramir, finally yelling "Faramir, where are you?"

"Over here!" cried his voice, coming from the stairs that she had left come down twice, each time looking worse for the wear.

She came around the corner in time to see the two hobbits and their creepy guide leave the city. Not only that, but Faramir was watching them leave! "Faramir isn't that against your father's laws?" she asked when she got close enough.

"I see you're all bandaged up," He said, looking her shoulder, and then her arm. "Are you able to hold a sword?"

"I'm fine," she said, then realized that he hadn't answered her question. "Faramir, why did you not answer my question?

When Faramir said nothing one of his men answered for him, "It is true, his father's law states that any prisoners must be taken to him before being released, if they ever are."

"That means my life is forfeit" said Faramir "But for right now let's just regroup, and be ready for the next attack."

For a minute he and Celebrain stood together watching the men around them from groups, when he whispered, "Leave before you get hurt any worse."

She looked him straight in the eyes and said "No, I'm not leaving. I'm not leaving the brother of my beloved Boromir to fight this battle when I know that I can help. I couldn't help him, so I'm going to help you as much as I can."

Faramir opened his mouth, as if to argue, but closed it and shook his head and muttered something that sounded like "Stubborn as a dwarf" which to most elves would be the worst insult that anyone could say, but Celebrain just laughed.

On the second night after Celebrain's arrival she was helping the archers make arrows the elfin way, which made the arrows fly truer than human made, when the watch came up to Faramir to tell him that an orc ship was about one mile off shore. Faramir, who had been watching with mild interest, began to order his men into attack form.

"Move into your assigned position, _silently._" To Celebrain Faramir said, "Will you take command of the archers?"

Suddenly there was a flurry of angry movement and men started yelling.

"Why does she get to command?"

"You're putting a _Female _in charge?"

"Faramir, think this though, I mean-"

"Silence! You will listen to orders. I would like to see any one of you out shoot her and she is a great asset, with her magic and all." Faramir said, "She _will_ be in command and if I here of anyone giving her lip, you will suffer the consequences."

Three hours before dawn, an orc fleet glided silently towards shore. All the men on the shore were ready for anything. Celebrain positioned her men in a small circular area where they could shoot anyone that came by without being seen. She then positioned herself in the middle of the circle as bait. It worked all too well. The orcs saw her and came running and she barely got any shots off; luckily her men had quick reflexes.

Faramir came running into her grove, followed by at least twenty orcs. Celebrain shot three herself and her archers took care of the rest. After two more attacks like The "Faramir run" as it became known as, the archers ran out of arrows. Every man and elf (in Celebrain's case) drew swords and ran into battle.

"Captain, we have to fall back! There are too many orcs and they just keep coming keep coming!" yelled sergeant Haculies.

Faramir looked around for a minute and finally said "Give the order" then he looked over at Celebrain "I need your help to hold off the Nazgul as we ride back to Minas Tirith."

Celebrain thought about her choices. She knew she had used a lot of magic on both the Nazgul she already fought, and getting slashed didn't help her strength. She looked into Faramir's eyes, intending to refuse, but, seeing the desperation in his eyes she couldn't say no. "All right, but you'll have to hold Lachant's reins." She answered

Celebrain mounted her horse and rode out of the city Faramir and his men. When she got out there she could see why she was needed. The men who had already left were being tormented by the Nazgul. She rode out with Faramir straining to keep up with Lachant.

As Faramir caught up Celebrain handed him the reigns "Here" she said still riding. She was debating how to deal with all of the Nazgul. Suddenly the Nazgul attacked at the same time. She was forced to act fast, which caused her to lose more power than a planned attack. The Nazgul reeled and screeched, pulling away from the riders.

Suddenly the effect of all the power she had used over the past three days took over. She never realized that she could feel that tired. It bit at her bones and caused her to collapse. She didn't even realize that she had fallen out of her saddle. Lucky for her, Faramir caught her and pulled her in with him.

"Are you all right?" He asked worriedly, bringing her back to her senses in time to see that another Nazgul attack.

"Look out!" She cried, throwing the last of her power protecting Faramir.

The Nazgul that had flown down screeched and dropped just short of killing about twenty men. Then, as she lost all contact with her powers, the city gates opened a group of rider poured from its opening, led by the White Wizard. The wizard used his almost unlimited power to draw off the Nazgul. They screeched and withered, trying to get away from the Wizard. The group o men running with the wizard came and rounded up the stragglers, as the ones still horsed rode through the open gate.

Faramir rode into the open gate with Celebrain on his horse with him. She was semi-conscious and was drained. The horse came to a complete stop in the town square where the White Wizard joined Captain Faramir.

"Did we make it?" Celebrain asked hoarsely.

"Shhhh..." Faramir said, eyeing the burden that the white rider, also known as Gandalf, was carrying. It was a small child like creature...

"This is not the first hobbit you've seen, is it?" asked Gandalf, seeing where Faramir's eyes were. When Faramir nodded, the hobbit that was riding with Gandalf looked up, his dark eyes filled with hope.

"You've seen Frodo and Sam?" asked he asked. Faramir, again, nodded.

"When? Where?" cried the wizard

"Not two days ago. Gandalf, they were taking the road to Minas Morgal." He answered. The look that crossed Gandalf's face was not a good one.

"Come, tell me everything." said the wizard softly.

"Wait, Celebrain, she's hurt. She needs medical attention. You awake?" he asked, tapping her gently.


	3. Celebrain's Dream

**Authors note**: I re-wrote the dream sequence because people were curious about how Boromir and Celebrain met when elves and men usually don't talk much, so I explained it all. However, the dream also became a lot longer as a result so I decided to give it it's own chapter. The next chapter is almost what chapter 3 was before, with a few minor changes. Looking for help (keep it nice, I really don't appreciate nasty comments) and I probably need it so message on readers, message on!

PS: I tried to tie in some elvish, I'm not sure if I've got it entirely correct, but please feel free to check and correct me if I'm wrong. Thanks.

Celebrain sat under her favorite tree. The blossoms of the apple tree were in full bloom. As she sat there, she pondered what she should do. She was in trouble with her father again. Her parents were upset that she had helped one of the spiders who had broken leg. The spiders, who had shared mirkwood with the elves for as long as could be remembered, had always been at odds with the elves. Elves were forbidden from having any contact with them. Celebrain, however, had never thought they were nasty and had befriended one when they were both young. Azteres was her secret friend as a child, but her father had recently found out and put a stop to it. Azteres, in an attempt to see Celebrain, had fallen from a tree and broken one of his many legs. Celebrain found him before anyone else and was able to patch him up, but was caught in the act by her brother, Legolas, who told their father. Azteres was allowed to leave, but only under the conditions that he never return.

A noise in the undergrowth caused Celebrain to jump to her feet, a short sword in each hand. Suddenly a man tumbled through the trees. His face was dark with dried blood, and he shook form head to toe. His normally wavy brown hair was matted and contained twigs and leaf litter. He clutched in his left hand a long sword that looked as if it had seen many fights and his right arm hung uselessly by his side, blood flowing freely from and open wound around his shoulder.

"Help me…" he gasped before collapsing on the flower covered ground.

Celebrain went to his side, calling for help. The guards arrived almost immediately, closely followed by her brother. All had their bows strung, arrows ready to shoot whoever threatened the Princess.

"Stop!" she cried, using her own body to shield his from their weapons, "_He's_ the one hurt, not me! Help me get him _nor_!"

"Nor?" Legolas asked, looking confused, "Why above? Shouldn't he be sent to the healers nuin?

"Haldir is nor, and this adan needs Haldir's powers to face fuin." Celebrain answered; she pulled out the handkerchief she always carried to try to stop the flow of blood from his shoulder.

Legolas nodded to the men who had just arrived with the willow branch stretcher. "_Tri fenn nor en bar aran"_ he told them in elvish.

She followed the man with wonder in her heart and in her eyes. She had never seen a human before, for elves were very drawn back and did not interact with many, and she was fascinated by this mysterious man.

Once Haldir (another elf with the light of Valinor, whose strengths were focused in healing) had tended to the man's wounds, Celebrain was left to care for him. In the weeks that followed, the man, the Steward of Gondor's son, Boromir, and Celebrain became close friends. Legolas didn't approve, and told her so, but she never listened. Her father listened, and had one of his most trusted men follow them around for a day. When Diefocre gave his report, her father decided that he treated his only daughter with kindness and caring. Celebrain's father called a gathering in the great hall of his kingdom.

"Son of Gondor," He called, "and daughter of mine, come forward."

Celebrain and Boromir stepped forward cautiously, looking terrified.

"Boromir," he began, "What makes you worthy of my daughter? I see the way you are together, and I know you wish to be together, so tell me what makes you worthy?"

"Boromir stepped forward, "I believe I am worthy to wed your daughter because I am a kind and noble man. I am the son of the Steward of Gondor and I can provide a life of happiness for your daughter, and I… I love her very much, and I think she loves me as well." He added looking in Celebrain's direction.

Celebrain ran forward, "Of course I do love you Boromir!" She cried.

Celebrain's father looked between his daughter and the human who he knew little about, and then into the eyes of his angry son. "Father you cannot let this _human_ take your daughter! He's a human, he will die and leave her broken hearted and she will have to live her life with that grief! Do you want that for your only daughter?"

"I think I can make my own choices, Legolas!" Celebrain cried out, "Just because you've never found true love doesn't mean that you should stop me from having mine!"

"I cannot watch my sister live a broken life!" he answered hotly, "I don't want you to have that pain, please reconsider Celebrain, for the love of your brother and the pride of your kind." He pleaded.

"He may not be an elf," Celebrain said, "but it is an honor of our kind to begin to have contact with others, maybe others can find the love I have found." She smiled at Boromir, who beamed back.

Legolas look to his father, who was as unreadable as ever and said, "I still don't approve, but there seems to be nothing more that I can do. Do not hate me sister, I said this only out of my love for you." And he turned and left.

"I understand." Celebrain whispered, so softly that only Boromir heard her.

"Very well," Celebrain's father said after several moments of silence, "My daughter has chosen a suitor, to whom she will be wed." Celebrain and Boromir beamed at each other. "The arrangements shall begin immediately-"

"Sir," Boromir interrupted, "May I return to Gondor to inform my family?" He asked, "I wish for my father and my brother to be present when I wed. Perhaps, they could accompany me here, so that we may all celebrate together?"

Celebrain felt herself becoming conscious again.


	4. Faramir's Mistake

Celebrain jumped out of her bed, sputtering, "What is that stuff?!?"

"Oh good, you're awake." Said Alatariel "That was my strongest magic enhancer and I can see that it worked."

"Huh?" Celebrain said, turning to look in the mirror. She jumped when she saw lighting crawling all over her skin.

"What happened?" Celebrain inquired. "Why is my skin covered in lighting?

"I don't know. Normally the potion only restores lost power but in your case it seems to have given you more than usual." Alatariel informed her. Then, with a more friendly tone, Alatariel said, "You still don't know your limits, do you?"

Celebrain smiled at her old friend. "When I do, you'll be the first to know." As she spoke, she bent down to give the sitting elf a giant hug. Alatariel was the princess of the house of Elrond. She was about 5'7 with long, slightly curly brown hair. Her blue eyes were a little darker than Celebrain's and deep, like the ocean. She was to be married to Gandalf the White when the war and their journey's were over. However Celebrain was the only one other than them that knew that. Alatariel also had the light of the Valinor within her, although her powers were focused with water.

Alatariel looked down, "I'm very sorry, I know you loved Boromir very much and..."

"Let's not talk about that, please?" Celebrain pleaded, tears in her eyes at the mere mention of his name. "I really, really don't want to remember that so soon... his death."

"Celebrain, you need to talk about it. Leaving it all bottled up inside will only hurt you more." Alatariel said, looking sad and worried.

Celebrain, whose temper had always been notoriously short for an elf, began to boil. "Look, just lay-off okay? I don't want to talk about it."

"If you don't want to talk with me, that's fine," Alatariel told her softly but firmly, "but make sure you talk with someone. You are quite dangerous when mad..."

"Fine I will talk to someone. Anyway how long have I been out?" Celebrain asked.

"Oh, only about a two and a half hours." answered Alatariel, "Keep still, I need to redress your shoulder. I wish Haldir were here, he'd have you fixed in a second!"

The two elves chatted for a little while. Celebrain was just dressed when Faramir came in, white as a ghost. He looked as though he lost the will to live. Running over to him, Celebrain asked, "What's wrong, My Lord?"

After a few minutes of coxing and three cups of calming tea (compliments of Alatariel), he told them what had occurred.

"It's my father," he answered. "He asked, no that's not it, ordered me to take back Osgiliath! He wants to take the city back from the orcs."

Sensing he was hiding something else, Celebrain inquired farther. "That's not all, is it?"

"That's disgusting!" cried Alatariel, "Who could wish that horrible death on their own son, then have the... the nerve! To say it to their face?!"

"Apparently, my father" he said coldly. "As for you, Celebrain, you will not ride out with us." He said while trying to look authoritive.

"What?" She yelled, shocked. Then she replied, with a very resentful tone, "Stop me."

"I... I can't and you know it. I thought maybe if I gave you an order as a lord of Gondor, you might obey me for once" he admitted.

Celebrain looked at him, with one eyebrow raised. "You should have known it was pointless."

"Well I had to try. Father insisted," He said.

Celebrain looked over at Alatariel and asked, "Are you going to come too? I know your brothers trained you to fight."

"No, "Alatariel said, "I have to stay and help to build the medical supplies with the palace healers here. Well, if you can call them that." She said with a frown. "Not even able to keep the store of bandages clean…" She muttered more to herself then to Celebrain or Faramir.

Celebrain and Faramir exchanged brief smiles at this, but they were quickly replaced by frowns.

Faramir touched Celebrain's wounded shoulder and looked worried, "Alright, be ready to ride in an hour" he said, reluctantly, then left.

"Lets go get you some good chain mail, we can't make a hero out of you when you have weak, rusty chain" said Alatariel. Both girls started laughing as the walked to the armory.

When they came out of the armory, Celebrain fully clad, they went to the stables to get Lachant ready. When they were done, Celebrain mounted her horse and said to Alatariel, "If you see my brother before I do, tell him to use his magic." Then she rode out to the sound of Faramir's horn.

Faramir's men were just gathering. She rode next to Faramir; she had a bad feeling about this.

All the women and children lined the streets. They threw flowers in the street for good luck, hoping, beyond hope, that they would see their fathers, brothers and sons again

Suddenly Gandalf appeared at Faramir's side. "Faramir, your father's will has turned to madness!" he cried. "Will you risk your life on such a folly?"

Faramir looked at him for a moment. "Where do my loyalties lie, if not here?"

Gandalf softened his tone. "Your father loves you," and Celebrain heard him say to himself, "and he will remember it before the end."

As they rode out of the city doors, Celebrain's bad feeling got worse. "Faramir, I think we should go back. Gandalf is right, this is madness!"

"If you wish to go back, then go, I care not" he said. "But I cannot fail my father once again"

Infuriated, Celebrain yelled, "Your father is an evil man! No child should hear from their parent, or anyone else, that they wished them dead."

Faramir then calmly said, "He is right, my brother wouldn't have lost Osgiliath had he been here."

"But he was not!" Celebrain cried. "He was not here because he had to go gallivanting off on some foolish quest!"

"Yes, and he died a hero's death! What would you have me do?!" he cried, "Leave these men? Run and hide in my big stone castle with my tail between my legs? _I will not_" he yelled frantically, "I'm needed, to… to prove I'm not worthless, to prove I can save Gondor!" He finished breathlessly.

Celebrain looked around at all the listening men. They were staring at their leader as though they had never seen him before. Many who had been stony faced leaving the city now looked terrified, _and all because they know Faramir is frightened_, Celebrain realized. _They need him, and he needs me. I cannot turn my back on these men, and Boromir would never forgive me is I left Faramir to die at the hands of the Orcs._ She looked into Faramir's eyes, and her mind was made up.

"I'm with you until the end of time, my Lord" She said, bowing from her saddle, "Lead the way, Faramir" and they rode into the shadow of Osgiliath.


	5. The Warrior's Return

**Author's note**: Thanks for reading this far, I know it's not the best story in the world, but I'm trying. Any advice that could be given would be great (Try to keep in nice). Spelling problems, and whatnot, correct my grammar, anything to make it a better story! Cateyes102

"Open the city gates!" Cried the harold, "For pity's sake open the doors!"

Alatariel emerged from behind the wall, "What happened?" she cried as the citizens of Minas Tirith raced around her. "What's going on?"

The tall city door opened to a horrifying scene. A black mare with a flaming red tail and mane road through the doors carrying two riders who looked as though they had been through death and back. Horrified, Alatariel watched as both riders fell from the horse's back as Lachant came to a stop.

"It's that Faramir and that elf!" someone in the crowd exclaimed. The whispers began to run through the watching people like demons.

"He's dead!"

"That boy never should have gone. 'Twas a fool's errand!"

"What happened?"

The petrified city guard carried the dead white Faramir away on a stretcher. The elf lay forgotten, by all except Alatariel, who kneeled by her side and touched her closed eyes. Closing her own dark eyes, she whispered a few choice words and leaned back. Celebrain's eyes fluttered open. She lurched to her feet, unaware of anything except finding Faramir.

"Where are you going?" cried Alatariel.

Celebrain turned briefly before resuming her steady climb, "To find Faramir. I had a vision of-"

"You don't have the power of fore-sight though!" Alatariel contradicted as she caught up to Celebrain on the stairs.

"I do occasionally, when the need is dire and the fates have no other vassals to go through, now may I continue? Thank you." She said when Alatariel nodded, "Faramir is alive. I know this, I Saw this. Denethor, however, will not see this, and I must stop him from doing something foolish."

"Oh," said Alatariel, feeling very small compared to the power radiating from the elf next to her, "May I accompany you? I may be of service."

Celebrain nodded, and continued to climb the endless stairs. When they finally reached the top, the Court of Gondor, they saw Faramir lying on a stretcher next to the White Tree of Gondor. Celebrain fell to her knees before him and took his hand while Alatariel look around for the guards who should have been there.

"I will protect you," Alatriel heard Celebrain promise, "I won't let anyone hurt-" but she was cut off by a most in-human screech.

"Get away from my son you evil wench!" Denethor wailed, "You killed him! You were satisfied with the life of Boromir were you? Now you have taken Faramir from me as well! Get away!"

"I understand your grief, but-" Celebrain started

"You understand _nothing_" Denethor had reached his son and yanked Celebrain to her feet, away from Faramir, and threw her down to the ground. "Why don't you kill me as well? Save me from my pain, my burden!"

"_Faramir is not dead!_" Celebrain cried from her spot on the ground, "He's alive! you can save him easily, if you'll just-"

"ENOUGH!" Denethor screamed, "I need not hear you speak again," He looked to the guards, "Take her to the lowest dungeons and let her rot there for the rest of her days!"

"Steward Denethor!" Cried Alatariel, forgotten until that moment, "She is hurt and baffled, let me take her charge, she needs aid, she never meant for Faramir to die." Alatariel shot the bristling Celebrain a warning look (she had been about to cry out again) "Please my Lord, she means no harm."

Denethor looked from one elf to the other, and finally said, "Do as you wish, but first she,"-indicating Celebrain-"must tell me what happen and how my son came to be in this state."

"I've been _trying_ to tell you," Said the exasperated Celebrain, "But you wouldn't listen!"

"I am now so talk, and I may reconsider my… sentence." He said slowly, weighing each word.

"Very well," Celebrain started shakily. She told him of the Uruk-Hai, how they were made to kill. She remembered how they had been ready for them. Faramir's men hadn't even made it to the city walls. The Uruk-Hai had been waiting, watching. They had killed every single man. Only she and Faramir had been able to escape, and only just.

Denethor listened in silence, and then motioned for the guards to pick up Faramir and bring him into the hold.

"What are you doing?" Celebrain cried "He should go to the House of Healing!"

Denethor turned, "Take her to the House of Healing, or the infirmary, whichever will take her, I need to think." He told Alatariel, and turned his back to them. With a flick of his wrist, "Accompany them." He said to the remaining guards.

Celebrain started forward, intending on stopping Denethor, when she was grabbed by the guards that he had sent to go with them and dragged in the other direction.

"Denethor stop!" She yelled, tears streaming down her worn face, "He needs medical help! Please," she pleaded, but he did not heed her warning.


	6. The Madness of Denethor

Celebrain's Guards dragged her down the first few steps before she finally got her feet under her.

"Let her go." said Alatariel, "You need only accompany us, not manhandle the Princess of Mirkwood."

The guards halted, looking at each other, and Celebrain wrenched her arms from their grip. They moved in as though to take her arms again, but stopped as she glared icily at them. "I can walk on my own, thank you." She said coldly. They continued down the winding stairs towards the infirmary.

They walked through the door and suddenly Alatariel was bombarded by the healers.

"We need you help!" They cried, "There are too many hurt for us to handle. Please use you magic, we don't have the resources to save them all.

"I will do what I can" Alatariel said, turning towards Celebrain and the guards, "Please accompany her to the House of Healing, for there is no room here." She told the guards, who nodded, "I must stay and help for my beloved would want that, but I will try and get to you as soon as possible." She told Celebrain.

"I understand, you have your duties, just as I." Celebrain answered, although she wished her friend didn't have to leave.

Alatariel took her friends hand, "Do not fear, I will be with you shortly"

Celebrain and her guards left the infirmary with that to go to the House of Healing. When they arrived, and man in white robes took charge of Celebrain and dismissed the guards. He took her to a bed, made her drink some foul smelling liquid made from herbs and hapsistis (a plant known for making an intense sleeping draught). Celebrain fell asleep almost immediately, despite her worry for Faramir.

Celebrain awoke to the high pitched yell of a small hobbit.

"Someone must help me!" Peregrin Took yelled through the house, "Lord Denethor has gone mad"

"What are you talking about, master hobbit?" croaked Celebrain, her brain moving slowly due to weariness, "What has Denethor done?"

"He's taken himself and Faramir to the Citadel!" Cried the frantic hobbit, who was now shoving his way over to Celebrain, "He's ordered Oil and wood and torches! I think he plans to burn himself and Faramir! Faramir still lives!"

"Master Pippin, calm yourself!" Celebrain cried, worry etched in her every feature. _This is exactly was I saw in my vision_, her mind screamed. Calmly she said, "Go, and find Mithrandir," when he hesitated, "Gandalf! Go, I can hold Denethor off, but I am weak and can only do so for so long, I will need help."

Pippin ran towards the door and almost ran into Alatariel, who had come from the infirmary. "What is going on here?" she cried "Celebrain is hurt; she should be in bed, not walking about!" She glared at the nearest healer as if to say _shame on you!_

"There's no time for explanations!" Celebrain said, grabbing Alatariel's arm a dragging her along to the stairs. "I need you to put out and torches you see, I don't care whose holding them. Denethor has gone crazy and is planning to burn himself and Faramir alive! I need your help!"

"Of course, I'll do anything I can to help!" said the still bewildered Alatariel, and torches began to wash out all around them.

"Thank you," Celebrain said, letting go of her arm and running towards the Citadel.

The Guard of the Door, Beregond was there when Celebrain arrived at the gates. "Halt!" he shouted, "By the orders of Lord Denethor, Steward of Gondor, none shall pass through these gate, say for his most trusted servants."

"Do you take his word as his own, or as the madness that has possessed him this day?" She asked, with all haste.

"It is not for me to question orders, lady." He answered, but the trembling of his lower lip gave away him misgivings.

"Move from your post," Celebrain cried, "for I do not wish to harm you."

"I cannot do that, lady" He answered, still shifty, "orders are orders, and if I disobey, I'll be put in the stocks"

_Too much time,_ she thought, _I'm wasting too much time. For all I know Faramir could be burning to death right now! I must get through, no matter the cost!_

She looked deep within herself to find the power she needed. Only a touch would be needed. She took the lightning from deep within and threw it at the gate, hoping the Beregond wouldn't be hurt.

The gates flew from their hinges, throwing Beregond to the ground where he lay, very still. Celebrain ran towards him, a horrible feeling in her stomach. "I'm sorry," she whispered, "so very sorry." He was alive, only knocked out by the blast. Relieved, she left him to find where Denethor had taken Faramir.

Celebrain was surprised to find such lax security past the ruined gate. She met not one person until she was outside the "Burning Room", as she saw it. The Porter and three guards were closing the doors when she arrived. She recognized the guards briefly as the ones who had carried Faramir to Denethor's court when they had first arrived back in Gondor.

One of the guards turned, and Celebrain took a running jump and kicked him hard in the chest with both feet. He fell like a rock. The next guard was on her before she had time to draw her sword. He knocked her to the ground with one swipe of his massive hand, and then pulled out his sword. Flipping back, Celebrain was on her feet, _Ohtar_, her broadsword in her hand. Stunned by her quick reflexes, the guard wasn't ready for her first strike, and she came very close to ensuring he wouldn't have any children. They exchanged fierce blows; neither gaining the advantage until the third guard entered the fight. Celebrain, now armed with _Ohtar_ and _Aha,_ her short-sword, she swung _Ohtar_ in a backwards butterfly pattern, hitting the third guard squarely on the crown of the head with the flat of her blade. Meanwhile, the second guard got a lucky swipe in gave her a cut across her belly. She gasped, then, suddenly filled with enormous power, she brought both _Ohtar_ and _Aha_ together, twisted them against the other man's sword. This move sent his sword flying through the air. She then spun the man around, grabbed his head, and used _Aha_'s hilt to hit him at the base of his skull, effectively knocking him out, without blood and mess. Gasping for breath from the intense fight and the wound on her belly, she sat and ripped cloth from her tunic to make a make-shift bandage for her injury. When that was tended to she looked around for the Porter who was no-where to be seen.

Denethor had apparently heard nothing of the fight that was going on right outside his door or thought his guards were a match for anyone, because he had not come out to check.

Celebrain walked through the doors and a horrifying scene met her eyes. Faramir lay on an alter, surrounded by bundles of sticks, and drenched in oil. Denethor stood beside his son, and looked up.

"I thought I told you to stay away!" He cried, "I said never talk to me again! Do you dare defy me? Guards, seize her!"

The guards who, until then, were unknown to Celebrain came forward and grabbed her arms. Surprised, and weak from her earlier fight, Celebrain was unable to fight them off.

"Why are you doing this?" Celebrain asked, "Your son is still alive! He can be saved!"

"He cannot!" He yelled madly "Don't you see? He lives yes, but for how long? I cannot bear to see him die a drawn out death! Not like his mother, never!" Denethor wept openly, "No, not like his mother." He knelt beside the oil soaked wood.

"He can be saved though!" Celebrain cried, 'There is an elf, he can-"

"No more elves!" he said deranged, "Elves only cause more problems! It was you, an elf, that caused my son's death, and now your after Faramir's soul!"

"Faramir retains his soul, I think, just as _you _retain your delusions about who killed your son." Celebrain said, so coldly it felt as a breeze blew through the room, "It was the Uruk-Hai who killed him not me."

Denethor turned red with rage, "You dare to speak to me like that!" He came to her a hit her across the face. Celebrain fell to her knees. He hit her again, and again. Blood ran from her mouth, and yet all Celebrain did was look into Denethor's eyes, pure hatred written on every line of her face.

Suddenly sounds of a fight began to make their way through the slightly open doors. Denethor swept through the room and threw open the doors. Celebrain saw Beregond outside, fighting off the men holding torches to keep them from getting into Faramir. _Thank you, _Celebrain thought silently, _you're a true hero, Beregond._

Denethor raged through the doors, "Haste, haste!" He called, "Do and I have bidden! Slay me this renegade! Or must I do so myself?" He slammed the doors behind him.

Celebrain twisted around to try and escape her captors, but the wound on her stomach was too much and she fell to the floor in a dead faint.

**Quick note**: _Aha_ and _Ohtar_ are elvish names. _Ohtar_ means warrior and _Aha_ mean rage. This character is based upon myself, in a distant; yeah I wish I was that cool, kind of way. I chose those names because I would love to be a warrior and I know Celebrain wishes she was the greatest in all of Middle Earth, and because I have anger management issues, and I have given Celebrain a short temper as well, so everyone is happy. Cateyes102


End file.
